As a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus equipped on a vehicle for the purpose of playing a sound, there is a disc player. Such a disc player employs a method of storing a plurality of discs, for example, compact discs (hereinafter referred to as CDs) in a magazine and replacing a plurality of CDs in one magazine together at a time. Since it is made large-sized due to this arrangement, its main body portion is stored in a trunk, while only portions necessary for operation are installed in a passenger compartment. However, since CDs cannot be replaced when a vehicle is traveling, it is necessary to stop the vehicle and open the trunk for the replacement, and this is troublesome.
In response to this, an on-vehicle disc player to be put in a vehicle compartment has been developed in recent years. An on-vehicle disc player is demanded to store a plurality of CDs in it and is put in a specified space of the dashboard in a vehicle passenger compartment. Therefore, it has been an important problem to make an on-vehicle disc player small-sized.
Such an on-vehicle disc player forms a disc storing portion by stacking one over another, for example, six trays (disc carrying means) each carrying a CD on it in an enclosure (case) being nearly in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped having a fixed size called size 1 DIN or the like for example, and makes it possible to individually insert and eject the six CDs and makes it possible to select and reproduce one out of the six CDs.
However, since the on-vehicle disc player must store in it a plurality of CDs and contain components related to control of the respective mechanisms for performing many operations such as insertion, ejection, reproducing (recording) and the like of a CD, it has been difficult to make the whole apparatus small-sized.
Conventionally, an insertion position and a reproducing position for a CD have been offset with each other in the plane direction of the CD as shown in FIG. 36. That is to say, when a CD is inserted in the conventional apparatus, the CD is caught by a pair of fins 300 fixed to a tray (omitting to show in Figure) for the CD. When the apparatus reproduces the CD, the CD has been moved from the caught position and a clearance 400 has been formed from the fins 300 to the CD in the plane direction.
Therefore, there has been a problem that the apparatus becomes large by a dimension D for the clearance 400.